


Innocence

by attack_on_ravioli



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attack_on_ravioli/pseuds/attack_on_ravioli
Summary: The young princes Corrin and Leo escape their rooms one night to play in the castle grounds. It may be risky but Corrin has everything planned out,  even more than Leo imagined...





	Innocence

'Leo...Leo! Wake up!' Leo's eyes slowly opened to reveal a silhouette above him. 

'What is it?' He sat himself up, recognising his older brother. 'It's the middle of the night Corrin' 

'Exactly! That means we can play outside without being told off!' Corrin grabbed the sleepy Leo's hand, dragging him out of bed. The two stumbled towards the window where Corrin threw back the curtains, flooding the room with moon light. Now that his older brother was visible, Leo could see he was already dressed and oozing excitement. Corrin ran to Leo's closet and quickly grabbed some clothes, dressing his little brother as they hurriedly left Leo's bedroom. 

'Wait Corrin' Leo whispered, bringing Camui to a halt as he suddenly remembered that the castle was surrounded with countless numbers of guards. 'How are we going to get outside without being noticed?' 

Corrin turned to Leo 'Don't worry I've already planned our route. If we go through the kitchens near the servants quarters there should be a window we can leave from. I've been in there with Felicia and i'm pretty sure there are no guards around there, we just have to be careful!' The thought of sneaking through the servants quarters caused Leo to hesitate. They were at serious risk of being spotted and he really didn't want to be punished, and Corrin could see Leo felt nervous.

'Trust me Leo, I'll make sure we don't get caught. And if we do, I'll say I dragged you out against your will' He offered his younger brother a huge grin, holding out his hand. Leo nodded, taking hold of Corrins hand as they continued to sneak through the castle rooms all the way through to the servants quarters. Helping out with daily chores brought Corrin with much better knowledge of the area than Leo, he followed his big brother who lead them through the hallway to the kitchen area, and just like he said earlier, the room contained multiple windows large enough for them the fit through. 

'We'll try that one' Corrin pointed to a window above a wooden table, 'We can climb onto that table and go from there'

As they headed over Leo could tell the table was a lot taller than him. He looked over at Corrin, who gripped his hands around Leo's waiste, hoisting the small prince onto the tabletop, hoisting himself up shortly after. He fiddled with the window, opening it far enough for the two boys to wriggle out, both dropping into the bushes below. 

'That went better than expected!' Corrin quietly announced, turning his head to Leo who giggled, seeming to be enjoying the adrenaline. Once the brothers were back on their feet Corrin took Leo's hand again, leading further to their destination. 

'Be really quiet Leo, and if you see any guards squeeze my hand' Leo nodded, allowing Corrin to lead the way once more. They scuttled across the ground for what seemed like hours to Leo, but eventually they reached an area far enough away from the castle for them to talk aloud. They stopped by a pond with a small number of trees around it to help conceal them. 

'Here we are!' Corrin announced, pleased with himself. 'Ever been here before?' He questioned Leo, who shook his head in response. 'I come here sometimes at night, I'm not allowed to go this far from the castle on my own so i have to do it in secret' He say himself down next to the pond, 'Please don't tell anyone' 

Leo took a seat next to his older brother, 'Don't worry, your secret's safe with me' he offered Corrin a smile. 'Thanks Leo, I knew I could trust you' Leo blushed at the praise.

They say there for a while, taking in the natural night air before Corrin broke the silence. Grabbing a long stick he suddenly stood, holding it at a point to Leo's chest. 

'PRINCE LEO OF NOHR!' He beamed, 'I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!' Leo frantically looked around, coming across a slightly shorter stick to use in his defence. 

'I ACCEPT!' He got to his feet, clashing his make shift sword with Corrins as the two proceeded to duel. After a few minutes Leo's stick was snapped in half, signalling his tragic loss. 'You fought well young prince' Corrin jested at Leo's defeat. 

'I gave up sword practise anyway' Leo pouted, the two resuming their seats by the pond. 

'Oh yeah, you're learning magic now aren't you?' 

Leo nodded. 'I haven't started official training yet but I've read through a few books, would you like to see?' 

'Of course!' Corrin 's face lit up with excitement. 

'okay, i don't have the book with me so i can't do much... but i'll try!' Suddenly Leo's smile dropped as he focused his concentration, eager to please his older brother. He made a few hand movements, shortly followed by bursts of little purple flames in his palms. Corrin gasped, completely captivated as he manipulated the flames, dancing around at his fingertips before they disappeared. 

'THAT WAS AMAZING LEO!!' Corrin eagerly shouted, in awe of his younger brother. 'You're gona make the best mage, i know it!' 

'T-thank you big brother' Leo stuttered in embarrassment, attempting to hide his red cheeks with his hands. 

'Leo, i've got something to show you too' Leo looked up, wondering what Corrin had to offer. 

'You have to close your eyes tho' 

Leo complied, closing his eyes. He felt something soft and warm come into contact with his lips, he opened his eyes to come face to face with Corrin. The older prince drew back, leaving a tingling sensation led behind on Leo's lips. Leo's eyes widened in shock and he felt his heart skip a few beats. Corrin smiled at his smaller sibling. 

'When we're older, I want you to marry me' 

'W-WHAT?!' Leo couldn't believe what he was hearing.

'I want you to marry me Leo' Corrin repeated.

'But we're brothers Corrin' 

Corrin paused for a moment. 

'I know but... we'll have a special marriage Leo! I just feel so differently about you... Don't get me wrong I love everyone in our family so much! But when we're older i want to live with you and play with you and just be with you all the time!' Now Corrin began to blush too. 'What do you say Leo?' 

Leo thought for a moment. Everything in the past few minutes had been so sudden, but nevertheless he loved and admired his older brother. He knew he'd be a fool to turn down the offer. 

'Yeah I will' He finally replied, Corrin jumping in excitement. 

Corrin extended his little finger before the younger prince, 'Pinky promise?'

'Pinky promise' Leo curled his own finger around Corrin's. Both children pleased with the seal they'd just created, completely unaware of events the future held for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I've actually started to post things  
> Thanks for reading! I haven't written in a long time so I probably got a lotta skills to work on..


End file.
